Mercuron
History Mercuron, along with their siblings Neptunel and Plutonias, was born to Asmodeus at an unspecified point in time. All three were adorned with a trinket that would cloak their aura, Mercuron being given an hourglass that renders their perceived aura a . The three siblings, after reaching age 13, were sent to Martedos Prime, Bizarro and Doublizarro, respectively. On Martedos, Mercuron enrolled in the military, and became acquainted with fellow squadron members such as Theriel and Hyun. After a surprise Oumeth raid on their military base, most of the squadron was lost, and Mercuron escaped death by intervention of one of their future selves (Beta). Through a rift in timespace, both Mercurons ended up on Ludus, on -4 ADC in the doomed timeline. Once on Ludus, Beta Mercuron left the wounded Prime Mercuron in the village of Sanctuary, where they were tended to by local doctors, among them being Poisonshot. After recuperating, Mercuron set out to explore the remains of Ludusian society, spread throughout the Faeric continent. At the settlement of Hub-3, they met up with a band of heroes, with whom they orchestrated a plan to create a new timeline at -53 ADC, 50 years into the past. On this adventure, through mismanagement of time travel, Mercuron got split into three beings: , , and . In the new timeline, the three Mercurons went their separate ways. Alpha remains on the continent of Okto-Gredile, teaming up with IDC to create a sister corporation known as LATINC. Beta joins up with the Vestri Bay pirates, entering into a cult known only as "Strange Aeons". Gamma takes up residence in Bavelgique, where they form their own adventuring group with some local heroes. Sometime in -48 ADC, the three Mercurons meet up with each other. Gamma had discovered an underground base, off the northern coast of Auzos, which likely belonged to one of the primordial Ancients. In here, they discovered a portal leading to an Oumeth outpost on Ethor. The three visited several times, becoming acquainted with the residents, as well as exploring the wildly alien landscapes across the planet. This is where Alpha met up with Linthe, who would later become their life partner. It is around -40 ADC that Alpha becomes the parent of three children: Convivide, Socilious and Jovialus, three Insights (half-Oumeth, half-Martedian) inheriting Mercuron's demonic blood. Personality At first sight very shady and mysterious, to their acquaintances Mercuron is jovial at heart and they will go to great lengths to pull the most immature stunts. When needed, they can be serious and sort of act intellectual, but they have a hard time filtering his language even at the most inappropriate times. Like the majority of the main cast, Mercuron can often be found consuming alcohol, and sometimes even hard liquor. RPG Info Mercuron's battle capabilities rely heavily on doing lots of damage very quickly, as their setup is excellent for offensive sweeps but terrible for outlasting other opponents. Mercuron's time spells do however give them options for stalling the enemy to death. Combat Apparati * - Fires a shot with ice properties. * - Reduces target's speed. * - Reduces target's max Health. * - Fires seven shots in one turn. * - Increases target's speed. * - Puts a defense buff on the target. * - Provides information about the targeted enemy. * - Freeze-type damaging Attack. Inflicts damage over time. * - Ice-Type damaging Attack. * - Freeze-Type damaging Attack. * - Fires a shot with increased accuracy. Equipment * - Nonmagic revolver that is effective against Fiendkind. * - Masks the aura of whoever holds it. Inherited from Asmodeus. * - Part of an ancient scroll that was torn in half, given to Gamma Mercuron by Leviathan about a year after the constitutional coronation of Jast. Traits * - Enables the conventional use of Chronomancy. Given to them as a follower of Chronos. * - Due to Mercuron's Specibus and Strifedeck being that of a Gunkind, they fight well when Guns are equipped. (Stats increase) * - Increased resistance to manipulatory strategies. Trivia *Mercuron's true aura has yet to be revealed, and they use a distorted . *They and their Beta and Gamma counterparts are hinted to have traveled back in time to appear at Taku's speech, as shown in the second chapter of The Planet's Shadow: Historical Tales of Ludus. Gallery Mercuron_Beta.png|Mercuron β Mercuron_Gamma.png|Mercuron γ